Another Crazy Day
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Exactly as the title says. The Cyniclons are having another crazy day. Please R&R!


**Another Crazy Day**

Pai heard cackling as he walked past Kisshu's room one afternoon, and looked in. He found Taruto and Kisshu sitting on the bed, cackling, and asked warily, "What are you two doing?"

"We've come up with a new mission," Kisshu said. "But since you're a robot, you don't really need to know."

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I don't WANT to know," Pai said dryly, and left.

Kisshu and Taruto smirked when he was gone, and Taruto asked, "So the plan's a go?"

"Yup," Kisshu replied. "Operation 'Is Pai a Vampire?' is underway!"

"So what's Phase 1?" Taruto asked.

"Ask Mew Lettuce," Kisshu said. "I learned that vampires only stay sane if they have a soul mate, and we both know those two were meant for each other. Since Pai hasn't gone on a killing spree yet, I'm guessing Mew Lettuce is his anchor to our world."

"Okay," Taruto said. "But how do we ask her without Blondie trying to kill us?"

"Simple, we bring her here," Kisshu said. He concentrated, then snapped his fingers. Lettuce fell out of a teleportation hole a minute later, and squeaked when she saw them. "Um… why am I here?" she asked timidly.

"Is Pai a vampire?" Taruto asked. "We know you're his soul mate, so we figured we'd ask if you knew if he's a vampire. He wouldn't tell us."

"I'm his soul mate?" Lettuce squeaked.

"Yeah, didn't you notice him stalking you?" Kisshu asked. "The guy is such a hypocrite; he yells at me when I stalk Ichigo, but then goes off and stalks you like there's no tomorrow."

Lettuce fainted. Before Kisshu or Taruto could wake her up, though, Pai yelled from somewhere else on the ship, "KISSHU! TARUTO! WHY ARE THE MEWS IN HERE!?"

"Damn," Kisshu muttered. "Taruto, wake Fishy up, I'll go get the Mews."

"'Kay," Taruto said as Kisshu teleported out.

Kisshu landed in the main room, and found the remaining Mews glaring at Pai. They turned when he landed, and Ichigo asked angrily, "What did you do with Lettuce?"

"We wanted to ask her something, so we brought her here because we didn't want to deal with Blondie," Kisshu said.

"And where is she now?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto's waking her up; I told her about Pai's stalking problems, and she fainted," Kisshu said. "Pai's a hypocrite."

"Is Taruto a stalker too?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"No, he's still in denial," Kisshu said as Taruto teleported in with Lettuce.

"Can you people leave so I can murder Kisshu?" Pai asked grouchily.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" Kisshu said, and ran off, Pai in hot pursuit.

"Is Kisshu going to be okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu? He'll be fine," Taruto said. "Pai will most likely collapse from exhaustion before he catches Kisshu. Then we get to spend the time he's collapsed poking him with skewers!"

"Yeah… I think we'll be leaving now…." Ichigo said, freaked out. "Ready Lettuce?"

"Sure," Lettuce said. "Uh… can I sleep over at your place tonight?"

"Sure, but just so you know, Pai knows where I live too," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Zakuro asked.

"He found Kisshu in my tree, and now he knows where I live," Ichigo said. "He never comes in though; something about my room being too pink."

"Let's just go…." Mint said. The others nodded, and Mint opened up another portal. The Mews left, and Taruto went to go find Kisshu.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was running away from Pai, cackling evilly as the older Cyniclon got more and more exhausted. Finally, just as Taruto arrived, Pai collapsed, and Kisshu started doing a victory dance. Taruto snickered and said, "So Kisshu, what's Phase 2?"

"Let's go back to my room and discuss it," Kisshu said. He teleported off, followed by Taruto, leaving Pai on the floor to plot revenge.

They landed on Kisshu's bed, and Kisshu got up to lock the door. "Well, that plan failed," he commented. "Hey, let's try garlic!"

"But we don't have any garlic," Taruto said.

"Maybe Koneko-chan has some," Kisshu said. "I'll go check."

"I'll stay here and guard your room, Pai's going to be on a rampage soon," Taruto said.

"Thanks," Kisshu replied, and teleported out.

He landed in Ichigo's room, and then flinched, because her scary father was in there. Shintaro glared at Kisshu and asked menacingly, "What are you doing in my daughter's room?"

"I don't know what your kitchen looks like, so I had to teleport here instead," Kisshu said, trying not to be affected by the death aura. "I'm looking for garlic."

"Why, exactly?" Shintaro asked warily. "And how did you even know where we lived?"

"Ichigo didn't tell you she's Mew Ichigo?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "And I'm looking for garlic because I'm trying to prove my adoptive brother is a vampire."

"Ichigo is Mew Ichigo?" Shintaro asked, stunned.

"Yeah, that blonde guy she works for infused her with cat DNA," Kisshu said. "He didn't get anyone's permission, either."

"I'M GETTING THE SWORD!" Shintaro shouted, and stormed off. Kisshu followed, curious to see what would happen.

As he got downstairs, Ichigo's mom came up to them and asked, "What's going on?"

"He can explain, I'm getting the sword," Shintaro snarled, and stormed off.

"Uh… is he always like that?" Kisshu asked Sakura.

"When it comes to protecting Ichigo, yes," Sakura sighed. "So who hurt her this time?"

"That blonde guy she works for infused her with cat DNA and forced her and some others to fight me and my brothers," Kisshu said. "I guess your husband took offense to that. Do you have any garlic?"

"Garlic?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to prove that my older brother is actually a vampire, not a Cyniclon," Kisshu said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm bored," Kisshu said. "My younger brother's bored too, so we came up with a plot to prove Pai's a vampire."

Sakura gave him the 'Mom Look', and he asked, "I take it you're not going to give me garlic?"

"No, because I need it for cooking, and you should find something productive to do with your time," Sakura said sternly.

"What about giving the squirrels in Tokyo the ability to talk?" Kisshu suggested.

He got the 'Mom Look' again, and Sakura said, "Come help me clean the basement." She dragged Kisshu off, passing Shintaro, who was holding a sword. "Shintaro, put that away before I get the men-whacking broom," Sakura said sternly. "And then you can come help our daughter's new friend clean the basement."

Shintaro gulped and went to put the sword away, then meekly followed Sakura and Kisshu to the basement.

When they got down to the basement, Kisshu exclaimed, "It looks like a tornado went through here!"

"Exactly, which is why you will be helping Shintaro clean," Sakura said.

"Can Taruto help?" Kisshu asked.

"The more the merrier," Shintaro said. "What's your name?"

"Kisshu," Kisshu replied. He snapped his fingers, and Taruto fell out of a teleportation hole.

"Kisshu, what was that for?" he grumbled.

"Ichigo's mom informed me that we're helping her husband clean the basement," Kisshu said. "I figured it would at least help with the fact we're bored, and the plan didn't work out too well, because Ichigo's mom won't give me any garlic- and Pai's just gonna kill us anyways."

"Fine… at least we'll be safe from Pai here," Taruto said.

"I have to go start dinner, so you three have fun," Sakura said cheerfully, waving as she left.

As soon as she was gone, Shintaro asked, "Since she's not letting me go anywhere, can one of you go kill Blondie?"

"With pleasure," Kisshu said, smirking. "Taruto, stay here, this isn't a sight for little kids."

"Mmph," Taruto said grouchily as Kisshu teleported out.

Kisshu landed in the basement of Café Mew Mew, and found Ryou and Keiichiro down there. They both looked up, and Ryou snarled, "What do YOU want?"

"I accepted a commission to kill you," Kisshu said cheerfully. "Cupcake Man gets to live, though." He snapped his fingers, and Keiichiro disappeared. "He's in the kitchen," Kisshu said in response to Ryou's outraged glare. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick; I'm supposed to be helping Ichigo's dad clean the basement right now." He moved forward in a blur, summoning his sais, and ripped Ryou's head off. Then he incinerated the body with an energy ball, and smiled happily as Keiichiro came back in. "I assume there's a reason behind this?" he asked sadly.

"Yup, Ichigo's dad couldn't get out of cleaning, so he sent me to kill off Blondie in his place," Kisshu said cheerfully. "Ja ne!" He teleported out.

Landing in the basement, he found Taruto and Shintaro cleaning. "He's dead," Kisshu announced.

"Good riddance," Shintaro and Taruto chorused.

Kisshu smirked and started helping them clean.

By the time Sakura came back, the basement was sparkling and organized. "Very good," Sakura said. "Ichigo's home, so we can all have dinner together. Go wash your hands."

The boys and Shintaro sighed and obeyed, then went to the dining room. Ichigo was waiting, and she giggled when she saw Kisshu and Taruto. "You two got roped into cleaning too?" she giggled.

"Yes…." Kisshu said sulkily.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Thanks for getting rid of Blondie; he was evil."

"Sure," Kisshu said.

"Shintaro, did you tell Kisshu to kill Ryou?" Sakura asked sternly.

"Yes, because he deserved it," Shintaro said. "Ichigo, we will be having a loooong chat about hiding things from your parents, got it?"

"Fine…." Ichigo said. "Can Kisshu spend the night?"

"Yes, but not in your room," Sakura said. "I'll set up the guest bedroom after dinner."

Kisshu started sulking as he ate, and Ichigo ruffled his hair. "You'll live," she said affectionately.

Kisshu sighed and asked, "Do we get to kiss after dinner?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. Kisshu perked up and started eating again. Ichigo giggled and followed suit.

After dinner, Ichigo evaded her dad's attempts to scold her, dragged Kisshu to her room, and locked the door. Kisshu sat down on the bed- and Ichigo pounced on him, kissing him passionately as she pinned him down. He kissed back with equal passion, and that was how they spent the rest of the evening- at least until Shintaro picked the lock...

**There's another one, folks. I hope you enjoyed the craziness, and please review!**


End file.
